1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding method and a clamping device for steel reinforcements, and especially to the welding method and clamping device for integratedly connecting steel reinforcements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional ways of connecting steel reinforcements in constructing include mainly bind welding, interweave welding or bind weldrod welding, steel reinforcements in such ways of connecting are lapped, there is much waste of reinforcements and cost,.yet bearing ability of reinforcements is inferior; moreover, binding or welding in such ways of connecting needs highly qualified persons to operate, an ordinary person is impossible to do the same work, in this way, workman cost is so high as to be a suffering burden to an owner of such businesses.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention provides the welding method and clamping device for steel reinforcements after long term study as well as designing.